


Mirror, Mirror

by jusst_peachiie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because of course he does, Gen, Magic Mirrors, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Swearing, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), crazy ikr, divergence being ranboo arrived on the smp during the first war for lmanburg, ngl inspired by the time travel fix it trope, not necessarily happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusst_peachiie/pseuds/jusst_peachiie
Summary: If you'd asked Tommy if he believed in parallel universes, he'd say no.The world wouldn't be able to handle two Big Men Tommy's, would it?He'd say, a smile present on his face. The idea of multiple universes just seemed plain ridiculous.Until it wasn't.Or,Tommy finds a strange mirror in his dirt base, one he definitelydid notput there. When he approaches it, he's taken to a parallel universe.How will he return home? Does he even want to?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> sO excited for this story lmaoo <33
> 
> might fuck around, change the title 👁👁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy falls through a mirror, and later has a realization.

If you'd asked Tommy if he believed in parallel universes, he'd say no. _The world wouldn't be able to handle two Big Men Tommy's, would it,_ he'd say, a smile present on his face. He'd think it would make no sense, for a universe to have another version of itself, but just slightly different. It was foreign to think there was a world out there where he stayed with Techno, one where Phil didn't resent him, one where Tubbo's and his friendship didn't seem a little strained at times.

(Tommy refused to think that there was a world where Wilbur was still alive, where he didn't spiral himself down into insanity and scream at his own father to kill him. The thought would make Tommy cry, if he wasn't such a Big Man.) 

Nonetheless, the idea of multiple universes just seemed plain ridiculous.

Until it wasn't.

* * *

Tommy walked along the prime path after visiting Tubbo in Snowchester. He held his sword tight in his hand, glancing from left to right occasionally to lookout for mobs.

Just as his comfy, dirt home came into view, he notices a red cape dragging along in the shadows. He freezes, knowing that could only be one person. The figure in the dark seems to pause as well.

"Techno," Tommy greeted, letting the undertone of anger seep into his voice. It was better than showing the small spike of fear he was feeling in the pit of his stomach. (And the sadness. No matter how badly he tried convincing himself that his heart didn't twist at least _a little_ whenever he saw Techno. Tommy did not like to grieve for those who were not yet dead.) 

"Tommy," Techno replies cooly, stepping out of the shadows. His armour glinted and glowed a shiny purple in the moonlight.

"What the fuck are you doing at my house?" He asks, not daring to take a step closer. The hybrid in front of him might've taken that as battle initiative.

"I was just in the area. Didn't intend on bein' at your doorstep tonight," he said in his stupidly sarcastic tone. But, more importantly, he _lied._ No matter how good Techno was with a weapon, Tommy didn't think the warrior would ever be that skilled with words.

"You're lying," he pointed out bluntly.

"Why would I _want_ to be at your house, Tommy?" Techno counters. _Ouch, I can tell where I'm not wanted, goddamn-_ Tommy thought, ignoring the pang his heart felt.

"I don't know, blow it up or some shit? Destroy it? That's a habit of yours, innit," Tommy glared at Tehcno. He carefully twirled around the sword in his hand, a nervous habit of his before anything else.

"Tommy," Techno sighed - _good, he should be getting fucking fed up_ \- "What would be the point? It doesn't send a message, take away power, or destroy a government, so what's the point? That's just me kicking you while you're already down. I'm not _that_ cruel."

"You're not? Could've fooled me," Tommy counters, and then his voice drops to a mumble, "fuckin' destroyed the only thing I had left of Wilbur." He glared at Techno, but all he could see was the warrior that destroyed his country, Wilbur's unfinished symphony. All he could see were withers, bathed in blood, as TNT fell from the sky.

But of course, Techno's stupid heightened hearing just _had_ to pick up on it. His ears perked up, and his body straightened. "Do you think I don't miss Wilbur too?" He questioned, his voice raising in an accusatory way, "It _had_ to be done, Tommy. That country ran him straight into the ground." Tommy pretended not to notice how the warrior gripped the hilt of his sword, the weapon unmoving, but the threat forever present.

"Did you really _have_ to team up with- with Dream?! With that bastard?!" Tommy yelled, holding his own sword tighter. Not readying for a fight, no, he was just trying to keep all of his emotions in. If there was one person he wouldn't be weak in front of, it would be Technoblade. (Well, right after Dream, but he was in prison. He didn't really count)

Tommy thinks that's what hurt most about Technoblade's betrayal: that in the process, he'd allied with _Dream._ The bastard that manipulated him, abused him, fucking _killed him -_ and Techno knew it, too! He _had_ to. In the months Tommy was living with him, there wasn't any way Techno didn't notice every time the boy flinched at a creeper explosion, or went still when Techno raised his voice. It was adding salt into the already open wound that was L'Manburg's third crater.

"Did _you_ really have to run off with Tubbo, the man who exiled you and betrayed you like, 12 times?!" Techno countered, his voice raising to match Tommy's, "Did you really have to switch sides, to favour the man who kicked you out of your own country, for- for _family_?!"

_"We're not fucking family, Techno!"_

_Ouch._ It hurt Tommy, even as he said it. Maybe deep down, he was hoping he'd be able to fix things with Techno. Maybe even Phil! Maybe they could finally just be family again. (The withers and vile words and glares that could kill proved him wrong.)

A moment passed before either of them spoke. It seemed the night had gone quiet with them, no faint rattling of skeleton bones and the night owl had stopped hooting.

"...Fuck you. Get away from my house," Tommy demanded, and didn't wait for a response as he walked into his home and slammed the oak door shut. He was half-expecting it to be rigged with a trap, that once he'd stepped foot inside his home he'd trigger some TNT or something and lose his final life.

Surprisingly, nothing went off. In fact, nothing seemed different about his house. Except from, well, the full-length fucking mirror that definitely _wasn't_ there when he left.

The mirror was, shockingly enough, professionally-made and had an elegant silver frame. It wasn't mounted anywhere on his wall, and instead just leaned against it. The glass wasn't littered with any suspiciously red stains or smears, and didn't have a speck of dirt on it either. It was so clean it shimmered, even in the dimmed light of only one lantern.

Where did it come from? Surely, it wasn't from Technoblade. Why would he travel all the way from his cold, snowy tundra to give Tommy some stupid mirror? Sure, Tommy had no clue why the man was nearby, but it certainly wasn't that. Tommy couldn't think of anyone that would gift him a mirror, of all things. ( _Who would give you anything,_ his mind harshly pointed out. He ignored this.)

His fingertips grazed the cool glass as he inspected the object, looking for a tag or anything to indicate where it had come from. He took in the frame, which consisted of intricate silver vines and swirls. On the top center, there was a symbol Tommy recognized, but couldn't place his finger on from _where._ Carved into the frame, there was a swirl made only of straight lines that almost reminded him of the particles from a nether portal.

His hand started to tingle, and when he focused back on it, he was shocked to find the glass under his fingers was _glowing._ No, it wasn't a trick of the light, where his fingers met glass emitted a glowing of a pale purple. "What the hell..." Tommy muttered, pulling his hand away, and-

_Wait._ _Why the actual hell can't he move his hand?_

He immediately started to panic, gripping his wrist and _yanking,_ but it was futile. "Holy shit! What the fuck?!" He yelled, as his hand was _sinking into the mirror holy fuck what the hell was happening._

The glass encased around his fingers felt _nothing_ like glass, in fact, it felt only like air. It was as if his hand was free and he was only holding it out, and it wasn't being forcefully dragged into a mirror.

The dragging stopped for only a moment once he was wrist-deep into the mirror, his hand now completely obscured from view. He tried pulling out his hand once more, but was met with no success. Instead, another hand on the other side grabbed tight onto his, and yanked. He fell into the mirror.

* * *

The next thing Tommy knew, he was in a room he didn't recognize. The walls were a light grey, the floorboards a nice oak. There was a wall-mounted, full length mirror behind him, and a window beside that. A bed sat in one corner, and a mahogany desk in the opposing one. There was... _something_ on the desk, large and black and thin. Tommy had no clue what it was.

But that wasn't important, because he'd just _gone through a mirror._ "What the fuck," he mumbled to himself. Was this a dream? Did he immediately crash into bed after his argument with Techno? Surely, that had to be the case - either that or he was fucking high on drugs he didn't recall taking.

He pinched the skin on his forearm, and immediately began to _freak the fuck out_ when he felt pain. He wasn't dreaming - he'd _actually_ just gone through a mirror. How did that happen? Did he teleport, somehow?

Tommy doubted this. This server was pumped full of magic - Techno surviving his execution was evidence enough of that - but he'd never heard of teleporting mirrors before. He didn't have any other explanation, though, so he just went with that.

His eyes scanned the room, landing on the black object on the desk that he'd noticed before. He walked the short distance to it, examining it and trying to figure out what the hell it was. It was connected to something similar to the keyboard on Tommy's communicator, but larger and bumpy instead of smooth. It also had a round thing attached to it. Tommy noticed it had buttons and pressed one, jolting back a little when the thin black thing lit up. Okay, so there was a big keyboard, a round thing, and a thin, black thing that lit up.

Yeah, he had no fucking clue what this was.

He couldn't dwell on it any longer, as a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Tommy," a voice called from the other side, and the boy froze upon recognition. _Technoblade_ was on the other side. And Tommy had just gotten done yelling at him, resenting him, fucking _denying they were family._ He was as good as dead already, wasn't he?

"You up? Breakfast is done," Techno said, voice monotone as ever.

_What the fuck?_ Not only had it been nearing midnight when Tommy teleported, Techno wouldn't offer him food, not anymore. ...Was he-? No, he had definitely teleported, nothing else. What other explanation was there?

Tommy stayed silent, hoping Technoblade would think him asleep and leave him alone. His prayers - thank _god_ \- were answered and he heard the telltale sound of fading footsteps. He turned back to the mirror, determination in his eyes. It was about time to get the fuck out of here, wherever "here" was. If Techno was here, there was no doubt in Tommy's mind that Phil was too (Ranboo also, but he didn't hate Ranboo. It would just hurt a little to see his replacement.)

There was no symbol at the top of this mirror, but that was okay. It was the one he'd sprouted out of, surely it could take him back as well. Tommy placed his fingertips on the cool glass exactly like he'd done only minutes prior. And, well, Tommy didn't know how the _fuck_ this mirror-teleportation shit worked, but surely if he did the same as he'd done last time, it would work. But, there was no symbol at the top to stare at, so he just stared at the center of the mirror's frame.

After a few seconds, he looked back down at his hand, expecting a pale purple glow.

There was nothing. No glow came from the glass, and his fingers could still move freely.

That was fine, he could just try again.

This time, he tried thinking of home. It didn't work. "What the fuck - take me back, you fucking prick!" He whisper-shouted, his attempts becoming more frantic. He didn't even realize his hand formed a fist and punched the mirror before the quiet but distinctive _crack_ made its way to his ears. He'd cracked the mirror.

"Fuck!" He whispered, resisting the urge to hit it once more, "fuck, fuck, fuck-!"

How was Tommy supposed to teleport back now? He was stuck with _Technoblade_ _,_ of all people, and probably Phil, too! He had to get out, _now._

Beside the mirror was a window. Could he climb out of it, was he on the second floor, even higher-? His escape plan was interrupted by yet another knock. "Toms," a different voice called, this one easily recognizable as Phil. When was the last time Tommy had been called that, by Phil no less? What the fuck was going on, it's like they had a sudden change of heart and decided Tommy was worth something.

The door opened - which, understandable, if Phil had thought him asleep - and the man's eyes immediately caught his. Tommy studied them carefully, searching for any hints of hatred or anger or any other negative emotion. He found none, to his surprise.

"Oh, you're awake," Phil commented, "breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down," he told the man, after a moment. As much as he craved _so many_ answers, Tommy thought it would be best to just play along, even if it was for a few seconds. As soon as Phil left satisfied, Tommy pried open the window. His head peeked out, looking down below, praying that he could make the jump without too much injury.

He was on the second floor. _Fucking damnit,_ he thought, letting the window shut once more, _guess I'll go have breakfast with two of the strongest on the server, who, by the_ _way, want me fucking_ dead. _Yeah. Great idea._

He opened the door, thankful that voices coming from seemingly the kitchen could guide him. There were three voices in total - Ghostbur was here too? What the fuck? Whatever, that might actually work in his favor.

He followed the three voices into a kitchen, with greyish-blue walls and white countertops. There were other objects Tommy, again, didn't recognize. One of them looked well enough like a furnace, and this _was_ a kitchen, so maybe that's what it was.

That wasn't what caught his eye, though; no, what caught his eye was fucking _Wilbur._ Not Ghostbur, not the shell of a brother he'd been forced to get used to, _Wilbur._ Real, alive, fucking corporeal, and of course, wearing his signature yellow sweater and a beanie.

He could fucking cry. (He wouldn't, though, because he was too much of a Big Man.)

"Tommy? You just gonna stand there, staring?" Wilbur asked, bringing Tommy back down to earth.

The boy was quick to make a lie and said, "I'm asserting my dominance as an Alpha Male, Wilbur." He was satisfied with his excuse as the other muttered out a 'of course he'd say that' with a terribly hidden smile on his face. Tommy grabbed his plate next to the weird-looking furnace and sat down at the table next to Wil. (And if he scooted just a bit closer to his completely alive and breathing brother, well, only he had to know.)

He absentmindedly began to eat the food on his plate, tuning the others' conversation out as he tried to figure out what the _fuck_ was going on.

Wilbur was _alive_ , somehow. Techno and Phil were being nice to him. There were _so many_ things in this unrecognizable house that he had no clue what they were.

...Maybe he didn't teleport.

Time travel, perhaps? No, no- that wouldn't make sense. Sure, while the strange lack of scars on Phil and Techno certainly made them look a bit younger, Wilbur didn't look any different. And wouldn't Tommy be in his younger body, as well? Not to mention, he has no memory of the house he was currently in or the strange things inside of it. He didn't time travel, too many things didn't add up. What else could've happened?

Tommy tried to focus, to latch onto any piece of information he could. His eyes landed on Techno's clothes - much too casual and simple for the man's usual taste. In fact, Tommy had never seen him in something so plain, just a pale pink hoodie and black sweats. He glanced to Phil, and he was wearing something similar as well. Not to mention, both of them were missing the small battle scars that had littered their face.

Everything was so undeniably different than what it had been like not even an hour ago. It was almost as if he-

No. No way in hell.

* * *

Tommy remembered a village trip with Tubbo to retrieve some supplies during the original war for L'Manburg. He remembers him and his best friend being pulled into an alley - which truly was ironic, because of all of the alleyway jokes Tommy had made prior - by a distressed boy who's face was, in retrospect, blurry and unrecognizable with forgotten memory. 

The boy went on to ramble things like "help me," and "I don't belong here," enderman-like warbles emitting from his mouth in between phrases. But most importantly, he'd said, "and there was this mirror, and I - I fell _through it??_ I know I sound crazy, but please, I'm not from this world-" Tommy and Tubbo had ran away before he could say any more.

* * *

Fuck, that boy _wasn't_ crazy. He'd fallen through a mirror, just like Tommy did. And apparently - it had taken him to an entirely different _world._ Is that what happened to Tommy? Had he somehow managed to travel to a parallel universe, where Wilbur was alive, and Techno and Phil liked him, and there was weird shit all over the house?

Maybe Tommy did believe in parallel universes after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plsss leave any questions u might have, my worst fear is that i mightve written something confusingly  
> no spoilers tho, thats not pog


End file.
